blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Medusae (5e Race)
Medusae "Staring contest, GO!" -Fenlion Chromium, Gold Dragonborn Jester, with his last words to a Medusa. Physical Description Medusae are snake-like humanoids, which possess hair made of living snakes, and either white, brown, or green skin. They are about the same height as humans, with none too far over 6 feet tall, and yet none shorter than 5 feet tall. Their eyes are always very piercing and sharp in their color, either a deep blue, blazing red, electric yellow, or snake-like green. Their hair-snakes can be from virtually any kind of snake, giving them a vast variety of colors, though they are most commonly green vipers. History Men and women who desire eternal youth, beauty, and adoration might pray to malicious gods, beg dragons for ancient magic, or seek out powerful archmages to fulfill their wishes. Others make sacrifices to demon lords or archdevils, offering all in exchange for this gift, oblivious to the curse that accompanies it. Those who strike such bargains gain physical beauty, restored youth, immortality, and the adoration of all who behold them, granting them the influence and power they so desire. However, after years of the living like a demigod among mortals, the price for their vanity and hubris is exacted, and they are forever transformed into medusae. However, eventually, the medusae learned how to reproduce and somewhat lessen the severity of their gaze, making the race-though they identify as being a medusa-technically only partly true medusa. Society Medusae society consists of high vanity, and typically cheating, due to influence of many original medusae being from those who pray to malicious gods for eternal vanity. Most of the time, medusae live amongst thieves' guilds, mercenary bands, and other malicious organizations, functioning as both threatening in appearance and powerful interrogators. Relationships Medusae are typically thought as all being evil-they commonly are, so this makes some sense-by most races, causing them to not be well liked by most races. However, the hatred goes deeper for the dwarves, which believe that the medusae were crafted by their enemies, to turn them into the stone that they craft with and know so much about. Dwarves and medusae alike sometimes swear oaths dedicated to killing as many of the opposite race as they can. Medusae Personality You can use the Medusae Quirks table to determine a personality quirk for a medusae character or to inspire how your character might act. Medusae Quirks Medusa Names Medusae names typically consist of very beautiful and graceful-sounding names, typically coming from the Elvish language, despite the fact that very few medusae actually know Elvish. Medusae might also give themselves fanciful titles, to make themselves sound even better than their competitors. Male: Aristotle, Flavian, Gregorios, Ignatios Female: Adonia, Calandra, Evangelia, Helia Titles: The Ever-Graceful, Lord, Lady, Duke, Duchess, The Great and Mighty, The Stunningly Terrifying Medusa Traits Snake-like people with petrifying gazes, and an affinity for poison, Medusae are very interesting adventurers, as they must be careful with who they lock eyes with. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 2, and your Dexterity score increases by 1. Age. Medusae can live slightly longer than humans. They are considered mature at 18 years of age, and can live up to a century and a half. Alignment. Medusae have a tendency to be spiteful of others, who can have their vanity looked upon without downsides, causing them to lean towards Evil alignments. Size. Medusae are around the same size as humans. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 30 feet. Vain Talents. ''You gain proficiency in one skill from the choices of Deception, Persuasion, Performance, and Stealth. ''Darkvision. ''You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Snake Hair. Your hair is made of snakes, which are natural weapons. They deal 1d4 piercing damage, and have the ''finesse property. ''Petrifying Gaze. Once per long rest, you can cast ''flesh to stone, with some restrictions: The range is decreased to 30 feet, the target must be looking into your eyes when you cast it, and the petrification cannot be permanent. Your Spellcasting Modifier for this spell is Charisma. ''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Draconic.Category:Races